


A promise kept

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is a terrible liar, Holly is alive because reasons, Idiots in Love, M/M, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron finds something in Robert's bedside cabinet he wasn't expecting
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	A promise kept

“I’m going to marry you one day.”

Robert had said it to Aaron when they were teenagers, trying to figure out the world and their place in it. Aaron had jokingly asked if that was a promise or a threat but Robert had just laughed and kissed him.

He’d said it a few times since then. When they’d gotten back together after a big fight that had led to an almost six month break up, when Aaron had supported him when he’d come out to his parents, and the first night in their own flat.

Aaron had never given it much thought, put it down to Robert being the romantic sod he is, who just liked saying these things.

As it turned out, he wasn’t just saying it.

He should have known. Robert isn’t one to make big promises like that and not keep them.

But still it’s the last thing Aaron expected to find looking through Robert’s bedside cabinet looking for the cufflinks he knew Robert kept in there.

They were running late for Matty’s wedding and it was the absolute worst timing in the world but he couldn’t stop staring at the little black velvet box in his hand.

“Aaron, come on, we’re going to be late! Have you found them yet?” Robert yelled from down the stairs. “Just go without. No-one’s going to notice if you just keep your jacket on.”

Aaron heard him and knew he should reply and they should get going, but he was too mesmerised by the two rings in the box.

“Aaron? Are you ok?” Robert called out when he got no reply. “Aaron?”

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made Aaron snap out of it. He quickly closed the box and slid it in his pocket, getting up and meeting Robert halfway down the stairs.

“Did you find them?”

“Yeah, yeah I got them.” He held up one of his wrists to show Robert.

“Right. Did you not hear me when I called you just now?”

“Uhm yeah… sort of. I was distracted… Adam sent me a video of Matty being all stressed out. Looking for the rings.”

“They lost the rings?”

“No, he’d just forgotten he’d already given them to Adam. Weeks ago. He’s kept them in his bedside cabinet.”

Robert nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Alright. Well we’re running late so I’ll drive.”

“What? What does being late have to do with you driving?” Aaron protested, easily falling back into the familiar argument.

“We’re taking my car and you already have a speeding ticket waiting for you.”

“I’m going to fight that. That piece of road is just really unclear.”

“Save it for the judge.” Robert joked and waited for Aaron to lock the door to their flat.

“I’ll drive back tonight.” Aaron decided, getting into the passenger’s seat.

“I thought we could get a room and stay the night. So we can both have a drink.”

Aaron considered the suggestion for a moment.

“Can we afford a hotel that posh?”

“It’s just for one night. And I can put it on the business account.”

“Nicola will kill you.”

“Nicola doesn’t have a leg to stand on. She did the same thing last month.” Robert grinned as he turned the car onto the motorway.

When they arrived at the wedding venue, Holly was busy arranging everyone just so for the family photos she was taking. Matty had asked her to be the wedding photographer, and Adam hadn’t stopped complaining about his sister’s creative streak since.

When he spotted Aaron he started mouthing ‘Help’ and ‘Save me’.

“Adam don’t ruin my photos!” Holly snapped when she noticed her brother making faces.

“Hol, it’s alright. I just want some pics of us during the ceremony and maybe a few of the reception.” Matty placated. “I don’t need Adam’s face 50 times over. He’s not that interesting.”

“Cheers bro.” Adam deadpanned and decided he’d had enough of Holly’s stressing and made his way over to Aaron and Robert. “Alright lads?”

“Are you allowed to just leave like that?” Aaron asked jokingly as he greeted his friend.

“Holly thinks she’s going to win awards taking photos at her brother’s wedding... and apparently I’m not helping.” Adam said with a chuckle.

“So how’s the groom?” Robert asked. “Has he recovered yet from earlier?”

“Earlier?” Adam frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The rings? He’d thought you’d lost them?”

“No? I’ve kept them safe for weeks… they’re right here…” Adam patted his pocket.

Robert looked back and forth between Adam and Aaron.

“Are you having me on? You sent Aaron a video earlier…”

“Uh… no I didn’t?”

“Yeah you did mate.” Aaron cut in quickly. “Is your memory getting that bad that you forget what you did an hour ago?”

Both Adam and Robert were utterly confused but thankfully at that moment Vic appeared at Robert’s side insisting she wanted some pics with her big brother, and dragged him away.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked when the Sugden siblings were out of earshot. “Are you cheating on him or something?”

“What? Of course not? What makes you say that?”

“You telling him I sent you videos when I didn’t?”

“I’m not cheating on him. I would never.”

“Ok. So what is it?”

“I… I found something. In his drawer in our bedroom at home.”

“Ok, stop right there, I don’t think I want to hear this. Whatever you two get up to in the bedroom is your business but I really don’t want to know.”

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“It’s nothing like that.” He quickly glanced around to make sure Robert wasn’t watching them and pulled the little box from his pocket and opened it. “I found this.”

“Is that…”

“A ring? Yes. Two actually.”

“Is he going to propose?”

“I don’t know. I think so. Maybe?”

“Right. Shouldn’t he have it then?”

“Well yes… but I panicked.” Aaron admitted. “I was looking for cufflinks in his drawer and then found this hidden away in the back of it. And I just… put them in my pocket when I heard him coming up the stairs. And now I don’t know what to do.”

Adam shrugged.

“Put them back?”

“Oh sure, I’ll just drive all the way home and back here in less than half an hour without Robert noticing. Great plan Ads, definitely fool proof.” Aaron replied sarcastically.

“I didn’t mean now. But just… when you get home tonight.”

“We’re not going home. We got a room at the hotel.”

“Really? Alright for some. I didn’t know Home James was doing that well.”

“Shut up. What am I supposed to do with these now? He’ll find them in my pocket sooner or later.”

“I don’t know. Just tell him you found them?”

“No. I can’t do that. You hang on to them for me.” He pushed the little box into Adam’s hands.

“No way. What if I get them mixed up and give them the wrong rings in there?” he nodded at the church behind them. “Just talk to your boyfriend.” Adam said and gave Aaron the box back and went to find Matty.

Before Aaron really had time to think, he saw Robert making his way back to him and he quickly stuffed the box back in his pocket.

“All done?”

“Hopefully. If I never have to pose for another picture again, it’ll be too soon.” Robert complained and Aaron laughed.

“Hey I’m supposed to be the grumpy one in this relationship.”

They went inside and found a seat on the groom side to watch one of their best friends marry the love of his life.

The wedding was lovely. Everyone was happy for the newlyweds and neither them or the guests stopped smiling throughout the entire ceremony.

Aaron watched Matty slide the ring onto his new wife’s finger and imagined doing that to Robert. He watched them share their first kiss as married couple and their first dance at the reception and wondered what it would be like for him and Robert.

He was vaguely aware of Adam getting up from his seat to make his best man speech. He listened to him joke about the odds of Matty marrying a girl called Hannah and Moira having a daughter called Hannah after all, as well as wishing them all the best in their life together.

What kind of bad jokes would Adam make as his best man?

When Adam sat back down at their table, Holly slapped him on the back of the head.

“What’s that for?!”

“For being an idiot!”

Aaron bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. When he looked at Matty he saw he only had eyes for his new wife and his thoughts drifted back to the little box in his pocket.

Would he and Robert be like that if they got married? Would they only have eyes for each other? Would the rest of the world just cease to exist?

Robert’s hand on his arm pulled him back to reality.

“I said are you ok? You seem distracted.”

“Oh uh yeah I’m fine. Just… kind of zoned out a bit. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been weird all day.”

“Weird? What do you mean weird?” Aaron asked, getting defensive.

“You’ve barely heard a word I’ve said since we left home and I doubt you could even tell me what colour the bride’s dress is.”

“White, isn’t it?” Aaron said with a cheeky grin.

Robert rolled his eyes.

“Just talk to me… I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong, I promise.”

“Then what’s bothering you so much that you’re not even criticising the music?”

Aaron sighed, he should’ve known Robert would notice he was distracted. He knew him better than anyone after all.

“Nothing’s bothering me… not really… I just…” he looked around and noticed everyone’s attention was on the happy couple. “Come take a walk with me?”

They walked into the hotel garden to find a place where they could talk.

“If you’re trying to think of a nice way to break up with me… a wedding is not the place.”

“I’m not breaking up with you. That’s the last thing I want!” Aaron said and saw Robert relax. “I kind of love you, you know.”

Robert smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips.

“I kind of love you too.” He put his hands on Aaron’s hips and pulled him close. “But is that what you brought me out here for? To tell me you love me? I mean I appreciate the sentiment but - ” 

He was cut off by Aaron pulling the ring box from his pocket and all but shoving it in his face.

“I found this at home. In your drawer.”

“I… you… you weren’t supposed to find that…”

“It’s not what I think it is then?”

“I uh…” Robert swallowed thickly. “What do you think it is?”

“Something that will get us one of these sometime…” he nodded at the wedding party going on inside.

“Yeah… yeah that’s… uh… what I was hoping… Is that a problem? I mean it doesn’t have to mean anything if you’re not ready or anything…”

“I didn’t say that.” Aaron opened the box and studied the rings for a moment. “I just… wasn’t expecting it I suppose.”

“Well… I’ve been saying it for years… so I thought I’d finally make good on my promise.” Robert admitted. “I wanted to do it on our anniversary.”

Aaron frowned.

“That was ages ago.”

“I know… I lost my nerve.” Robert said and took one ring out of the box. “But I’m feeling a lot more confident today.”

Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched Robert get down on one knee and hold the ring up.

“Aaron Dingle… will you marry me?”

Instead of answering Robert’s question, Aaron pulled him to his feet and took the other ring from the box.

“Only if you’ll marry me too.”

Robert smiled and put the ring on Aaron’s finger.

“Of course I will.”


End file.
